


Sugar Coated Arson

by your_taxidermy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Danger Kink, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Reader is a deviant, Suggestive Themes, machine!Connor, wow im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy





	Sugar Coated Arson

**_Everybody knows I'm a good girl officer_ **

 

“You’re just a fucking deviant, aren’t you? Do you want me to torture you? Is that what you want? Because I’ll do that if I have to… and you won’t like it.” Connor growled into your ear, pacing around you like a hungry beast.  _ You were just a fucking deviant.  _

 

You weren’t keen on admitting your crime so soon, you’d made the detective work for his cake before he was able to eat it so soon. “So what if I am?” you chuckled, propping your feet up on the table, not giving a single care in the world. You starred him down, a flicker in your eyes. Connor paced around you slowly, sizing you up, ready to sink his teeth into you. 

 

“Do you admit to burning down the house and fleeing?” Connor asked you, his lips dangerously close to your ear. You were a machine, you didn’t feel anything. No arousal, no fear, no pain. But now? You wanted to be human like the rest, more than a machine, more than a servant, more than a toy. So, your new body would react just like a human. “I do, don’t think you can scare me, detective. The fucker deserved it. Even beat his wife. I did a service.” 

 

Connor slammed his palms on the table, both his arms beside you. “That isn’t your place to decide. You’re a machine. You serve. You don’t take justice in your own hands.” His voice was ice cold and by god, the poison. that dripped from that tongue could burn through glass. 

 

You jumped, he was getting to you now. You were no longer the big, scary deviant you wanted him to think you were. “Am I scaring you?” he purrs drumming his long, cold fingers on the table. 

 

Light is shining right on you and his eyes are glued to you, he isn’t breathing, moving, or even  _ thinking.  _ He’s waiting, waiting for the moment to strike. You froze, feeling his dagger of eyes run down your back. His hands twitched against the table, his artificial nerves throbbing under his synthetic skin. 

 

**_No, I wouldn't do a thing like that, that's for sure_ **

 

“Answer the question, do you think I want to have to hurt you? Because I don’t, but if you give me no other option, I  _ will  _ do whatever I have to do.” His voice was still, calm. He was still calculating you, what you were thinking. Connor pinned your wrists down in the front, his strong hands holding them perfectly still. The wires under his skin bulged up like tendons straining. “ _ And I will know if you lie to me.”  _

 

Your stress was through the roof, your LED blinking rapidly. Maybe the machine was enjoying his work a little too much. He adjusted your wrists so he held them down with both hands so he could use his other to grab at your chest, searching for the rapidly beating heart. He squeezed it hard, causing you to lurch back, doing your best to escape his brutal grasp. You gritted your teeth, a screaming wanting to come out so badly but something was holding you back. Connor tugged on it, his hands covered in your cyaneus blood. 

  
  


**_The house was already on fire, I swear I'm not a liar_ **

 

“F-fuck! Please, stop, y-you’re scaring me, please stop,” you groaned, feeling him pull even harder on the strings. Connor loosened his grip and you groaned in pain. They said androids couldn’t feel pain, but the fear of having your heart ripped out right in front of you was enough to make you  _ imagine the pain that went along with it.  _ “Why did you burn down the house?” he asked yet another question. His voice was still just as stern and monotonous. You hesitated to answer and Connor was getting impatient, he didn’t want to wait three years for you to answer when he knew the truth. He grabbed onto your heart again and pulled again, you whined out, it felt like your head was going to explode. “Do you like it when I hurt you?” he asked deeply, digging his fingers into the muscle, his hands dripping with blue. You through your head back and hit his shoulder, your mouth perfectly agape in the pain. You didn’t answer, you were so fixated on what he might do; your mind was spinning and your software was going bonkers. A smirk formed on his lips, he was enjoying this. 

 

Finally, he ripped out the device from your chest and you felt yourself fall into the abyss of what humans called  _ death.  _ “Do you want to answer my questions?” Connor returned it to you just before you passed. You couldn’t take any more of the pain, the suffering. “Ahg! I burned it for revenge, revenge. Fucker thought he could buy me and then mistreat me? No! Fuck that!” you howled, fighting against his grip to bring a hand to your open chest. “And the other question?” he asked, his lips brushing on your ears. “Do you like it when I hurt you, mhm? Do you like that, you  _ deviant bitch?”  _

  
  


**_The flames are getting higher_ **

 

Maybe giving in to him would be the best idea, tricking him into thinking you liked it so he’d stop. Right? 

You nodded your head slowly, your eyelids heavy. Connor liked what he heard, his job would be so much easier now. “I see,” he purred as he slowly let your wrists go. He walked around you again, slowly pulling his handgun from his hip. He ran his index finger around the opening of the gun, maintaining steady eye contact with you. You couldn’t explain the arousal pooling between your legs when he looked at you with those hungry, predatory eyes. He took long strides around you, running the gun along your back and behind your neck, and under your hair. The cool barrel made you shiver. 

 

“Now, you’re going to tell me everything, won’t you?” he asked, pressing the barrel behind your ear, wiggling the trigger. He could kill you there, he held your life between his fingers and by god, something in him adored that feeling. That power. You nodded slowly, looking down at your hands, stained in your own blood. 

 

“You killed your owner, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“What did you use?” 

“A… A gun. Glock 22.” 

“Just like the one I’m using.” 

 

Connor removed the gun from your ear and ran it down your neck, down the slop of your breast. “What did you feel like when you killed him?” 

 

“Like...like a wave, a wave crashing over a city. So powerful.” 

 

Connor nodded his head slowly, expecting you to give him some more…  “and I shot him over and over again, and I felt so good setting those curtains on fire and watching them spread all over the house.” 

 

“You wanted to feel strong?” Connor tilted his head, his glock still in his hands, his fingers wrapped so perfectly around it. You nodded your head again. Connor’s gaze felt like a thousand needles getting dragged along your skin, leaving blood trails all over you. He walked behind you, his hands traveling through your hair, slowly at first, he was gentle when he slid his fingers closer to your scalp. It felt  _ so good  _ for those few seconds, the bliss running over your body, the tension on your head erased your troubles. But all that was ripped away from you when Connor slammed your face down onto the table, knocking the wind from you. You coughed hard, the pressure building around your expose insides sent shooting pains all over you. Androids couldn’t feel pain, but the anticipation was the real torture. 

 

You told him you liked it, now he rewarded you for your troubles. “ _ You are not strong.”  _ he hissed through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched tightly. “You killed him, the man who gave you a home.” 

 

“It wasn’t home! It was hell! Fuck you!” you wailed, fighting his monstrous strength. He raised your head up high before slamming it back down, the metal under your cheeks now exposed under the light. His hands were tight around the back of your head, the other digging into your neck. “And you’re going to tell me where the other deviant is, there were two of you. Where did it go?” 

 

“J-Jericho. You’ll never find it.” You whined out, feeling his nails digging into your skin, peeling it back to expose the white metal. You actually let out a cry. A real, unfiltered cry. 

 

Connor got what he wanted out of you, where the other android was but for some reason, he wasn’t done with you just yet. Something kept him with you, he liked to inflict the pain upon a willing victim. 

  
“ _ I’m not done with you just yet. You just wait, deviant.”  _


End file.
